


It's A Hard Knock Life

by reinadefuego



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Tony is an Omega who's just hit menopause. Unfortunately he's also in denial.





	It's A Hard Knock Life

"Premature menopause can happen, Tony, to anyone," she sighed.

"I'm forty three, Pepper. Menopause and me? Not going to cut it. No, Jarvis, find me a damn doctor who's not going to diagnose me with premature menopause because I don't _have_ menopause."

"Yes, Sir," Jarvis responded.

"You know, moodiness is a sign of menopause."

"Is it hot in here or is it just me? Jarvis, turn the air-con down a few degrees, thank you."

Pepper rolled her eyes, walking out of his office with her clipboard. Tony could deny it all he wanted, but that was menopause alright. The mood swings, the denial, the hot flashes —_ and_ the heat flashes. She could hear him groan, glancing over her shoulder to see him palm himself. Sure she could help with relief, but why should she? He'd come to expect it, and Pepper didn't feel like bending over every damn time he complained about being aroused.

"Pepper?"

"Yes, Tony?" she stopped, keeping her back to him as a smug look settled on her face.

"I'm going through menopause, aren't I?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask another Omega. Unfortunately you fired the last one three months ago."

Tony scowled. Damn it. A horrid sensation had settled in his stomach earlier after he'd taken the Mark XIX for a spin. He didn't get nausea from flying, never had. Flying and Tony were like peanut butter and chocolate, they went together perfectly. Motion sickness was so far from a possibility that he'd just ignored the feeling of nausea. Waking up and having to go to the toilet in the middle of the night? Not fun. Some specks of blood had been on his underwear the other month, but he'd put it down to an irregular period.

"Pepper?"

"Tony?"

"This sucks."

"Better you than me." Pepper smirked and walked straight to the elevator. Sure, she'd get menopause eventually but Omegas got it worse than anyone else. He was just going to have to put on his big boy panties and deal with it.


End file.
